Kill them or what?
by pamirzolec
Summary: Sophie was killed by Monique and she found herself making deal with Eshter. She and Kol are send back to kill the rest of the originals vampires? Will they do the task ? Or will Kol forgive his siblings. And what Sophie has to do with all of it
1. Chapter 1

Sophie was lying on the street. She started to opening her eyes and looked around. She was still at the same place where Monique killed her. And she definetly shouldn`t be here. She get up not knowing what to do. She was supposed to be with her ancestors on the other side, not still in New Orelans. She looked down at her boty. Blood was still coming out of her eyes. Witch couldn`t belive it. Her own niece killed her. And she tried to safe her. Jane sacrisfied herself on the task to bring her daughter back. And she just killed her. She felt on her knees. She didn`t know what to do. And why she was alone. How did her life ended up like that. And why Monique killed her... She really has choosen some dead witches over her own blood? Or was she brained-washed by them. Either way... She wasn`t able to do anything on that matter because she was dead. Tears started to flowing down on her cheeks.

-Oh come on Darling. It`s not that bad.

Sophie raised her head up. She was looking at the men with dark brown hair and dark eyes. He looked like he was twenty or so old.

-Who are you ?

He smillend instead of answering and give her his hand to help her get up.

-I`m Kol. And I din`t catch your name darling.

-Sophie Deveraux... Kol... Like Kol Mikaelson?

-I see that my reputation precede me. Good to know.

-You`re dead.

Kol gave her a looked like he was going to kill her, but welll.. She was dead too. So there wasn`t much he can do to her. But why was he here ? She didn`t get a chance to ask him because he said.

-Well... Nevertless how much i`d like to do something with you, we`ve got bigger issues on our head.

-I`m dead? What issues can I have ? And why would I have anything to do with you ? I don`t even know you, and from what i`ve heard.

-Well darling... IF you heard something of me you should know better than disobeyed. And right now we`re going.

Before she could say anything he grabbed her hand and they vanished.

Kol was draging the girl with him. She stopped screaming at him like minutes ago. She was stubborn and didn`t want to go with him withous answers. And he didn`t feel like giving her some.

-Mother ?

-Hello Kol... And Sohpie. I`m glad you bring her to me.

-Yeah... I didn`t do it to please you. You promised me something if I will bring you her. I don`t know what you will be having from her but send me back.

-Wait a minute my son... I needed her to bring both of you back.

Sophie and Kol looked at her didn`t knowing what to answer. Esther smilled at them.

-Here is yours deal. I`ll send you back, and you Kol with help of Sophie will get rid of your siblings, and in return your both could stay on earth. What do you say?

-And why would I killed them since you bring me back ?

-Revange... Your brothers and sister didn`t do anything about your killers right ? They just left them live why you stucked beetween death and live. And now here`s your chance to get back on them. I`m giving you a chance to live again. Don`t waste it my son. And if you think that you could fool me... Stop thinking. In that case I will get back on you... And it`s going to be worst than you can even imagine.

Sophie didn`t say a word looking at the origin witch with fear. How she was supposed to helped him ? And how on earth they were supposed to killed his siblings. It was imposobile. They were immortale.

-Don`t worry my chlid. You both will be the most powerful witches that has ever been. I`m going to make sure of that.

-Witches? - Kol stopped her? - I`m a vampire i`m not going to be...

Esther didn`t say anything more. She just started to casting a spell. And before they could say do anything they were on the cementary in New Orlean.


	2. Chapter 2

Kol and Sohpie were standing at the cementery. None of them were sure what to do or say. First of all Kol was too occupied by the feeling of life again. He want`a able to feel that kind of stuff sience a long time ago. And he also started to feel power again. He lost that connection the day his mother turned him and his siblings into the original vampires. Sophie was starring at him and in the end she asked the question.

-What now / Are you going to do it ?

Kol smirked.

-I`m sure that will be really easy you know. But either way I have to see them.

-You don`t want keeping the fact that you`re alive a secret? I...

He didn`t answer and just went to the exit. She has rolled her eyes and went into the opposite deriction. Kol went into ther house. And was iimmediately stopped by the bunch of daywalkers.

-Get out of my way- He ordered.

-Or what?

Kol wanted ot snap his neck but then he reminded himself that he is no longer a deadly powerful original vampire. He`s human now. But the urge to snap vampires neck was still in him. He looked at the vampires with the deadly look. And suddeny all group of them ended up on the floor. Kol Looked at it with smile. He knew that was his doing. Being a witch is not such a bad thing. He went further into the house. It hasn`t changed a lot nince his last visit in New Orlean. Well it was also the day that Klaus has pulled dagger through his heart and left him in the coffin. And speaking of Klaus where is the hybrid? He was expecting him to be here since new orlean was his again. He turned into the stairs and saw his another older brother in front of him. Kol smilled looking at Elijah whoes eyes was starring at him with shock

-Hello Elijah I`d say that it`s nice to see you but i`m guessing it wouldn`t be exactly truthful. Where is the rest of our siblings ?

-Koll. Is this really you ? How did that happened. I`m so glad to see...

-Yeah... of course you are. You were so devastated about news of my death.

Elijah looked down.

-My sincerest apologi...

-Stop – Kol interrupted him again – I`m not your always and forever. I`m just your younger brother it dosen`t have to mean anything to you. I get it now... Where is Nik?

Elijah wanted to apologize his brother one ore times but the look in his eyes stopped him.

-He and Rebbekah are taken by the witches. I`m doing my best to find them but it`s not that easy. So tell me.. How are you alive?

-Don`t act like you care. Witches huh... So what exactly has happened with them ?

Elijah simply told him the whole story. He tried to ask kol about his ressurection again and ask apologizes but Kol just ignored him. When Elijah finished story Kol noded his head.

-Look like a little location spell might be good to found nik and bekah. Do you still have our mother grimour? If you do give it to me. I will help them... Shut up Elijah and just give me the damn book if you want me to find them.

Elijah wanted to argue but he gave up. There was no way kol would tell him right now what happened. He would just have to wait. Kol has taken the map and started to casting the spell. Something tried to block him but he knew he is stronger. He has focussed and the spell started to work. His sibblings were at sam closed mental hospital. He told that to Elijah.


	3. Chapter 3

Kol didn't say another word to Elijah. Why would he afer all ? He helped him finding his siblings because he want him to be the one who punish them not some crazy witches. But he's not going to help them. No way... Maybe he should check on Sophie. He has to find out why his mother bring this witch to life. She for sure had her reason , but who know what reasons they were. It was late at night and he was wandering around the French quarter. And suddenly he was surrounded by a four vampires. He looked at them.

-What ? - He said simply.

-You don't remember us ?

Kol looked at them. Why would he remembered them ? Oh yeah... That were the vampires that he defeated on his way to his family manor. What on earth do they want now?

-You humiliated us... And we really don't like it. And we are not afraid of some pussy-witch.

-OH... And that is a huge mistakes darlings.

They went on him, but he just wave his hand. All four of them stopped and they couldn't move an inch. The one who talked to him started to turning into a stone until he became a statue. The vampire on his left started to melt. Literally. In few second he became a stain on the street. And about the two another ones he just took a stakes and put them through their heart.

-Unfortunately I don't give a second chances.

Elijah was looking at his younger brother from hiding. The power he possessed seemed to bigger than ever this poor girl Davina had. How did that happened? Elijah wandered a lot of times what would happened if they didn't become a vampire but humans. Neither He, Finn nor Niklaus had magical abilities. But maybe Kol had them then. And who resurrected him ? Davina was the most powerful witch he met , but resurrecting the vampire ? And resurrecting an ex-vampire as a origin witch. And what was the source of Kol power? Nevertheless he has to got Kol to help him. He went with Marcel and Diego to this hospital. But the spell didn't let them inside. He need witch to get them inside. But when he wanted ask Kol for help he just looked at him with contempt. Like he didn't care about their faith at all. So, why he found them with spell ?

-You can get out of the shadow Elijah. I know you there.

Elijah sighed.

-Kol... I... Niklaus and Rebbekah need your help.

-Well... None of them can't be killed brother. So ?

-Kol... Please...

Kol looked at him with hate.

-Not you, not Bekah... Now even Nik revenged my death. And I should help you ? Go to hell Elijah...

-I want to say how sorry...

-I don't care. And unless you don't want to end up as a stone you should go.

Elijah started to wander if he attacked Kol he would be able to get his help with force... But he was sure Kol would overpowered him. He needs to find Sophie... Unless the rumors of her disappearance are true.

Meanwhile Sophie was at the graveyard. So witches washed brain of her niece. She's not going to just watch. She will figure something out. She sit next to Jane-Anne grave.

-I will change it sister. I promise.

She has to find out where Monique is. So she is choosing the simplest way. Location spell. She felt like someone was next to her. She turned around and she founded Kol looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

-Kol? What are you doing here ?

-You need help with Monique Sophie ? I will help you...

-Why?

-Not for free of course. I will help you. And you will help me rescue my siblings. And you also will take all credit for that.


	4. Chapter 4

_So , first of all since there was a new episode of The originals i will kind of adjust the story line in tv series to my story. The whole action of this story will be placed when Genevieve was telling Klaus true about Marcel and Rebekah betrayal. Also I'd like to thank you for a good reaction that I received from you guys, and I hope you still be enjoying my story._

_And I`m not sure if this is necessary but I do not own any characters from The Originals_

* * *

><p>Sophie agreed to Kol plan. Doing to all of the Original a favor it's definitely a good idea. Klaus and Rebekah will be grateful for saving them, Elijah will be thankful for helping his family and Kol will help her with Monique. So she need to break the spell. She hoped that Elijah will call her so it wouldn't be suspicious of her to knowing something she shouldn't. She and Kol were now waiting at cemetery.<p>

-Don't you think we should talk about the mission that your mother gave us?

He looked at her. He knew the have to do it eventually, but he still doesn't know the way to kill one of his siblings. Even with all that power that he posses now. Of course he was sure he could do something to them. But killing them... Well to death wasn't such a easy deal.

-Maybe we should now focused on saving them, then on your niece. And then we will be worrying about my mother.

-She told you that...

-I know what she told me. Nevertheless we will figure something out. She's dead so she can't do anything to us until we are alive.

-Yeah... But she's kind of the reason why we are here. Maybe she can kill us. You don't know. She still has some tricks...

-For now she wouldn't do anything. And I'm still going to get rid of them. The only reason why we're saving them is that because I want to be the one who killed them. It's my revenge and we will do it when I decide it's time.

Sophie wanted to say something more but the phone rang. Elijah. She quickly answered and act like she didn't know about Rebekah and Niklaus. And she immediately agreed to help them. When she hanged up Kol clapped in his hand and said:

-Let's get to work darling.

She told Elijah to wait for her to call him. She and Kol were able to do cast the opening spell here on graveyard, and since Kol didn't want his siblings to know that he helped them, they choose not to cast the spell near the hospital. She laughed at that idea. Before her death she knew that she wouldn't be able to cast such a spell sitting on the gate to hospital. Even now, alone she knew that her power wasn't enough to stopped the other resurrected witches. But with Kol help, the both can cast this spell. After half an hour she called Elijah. Everything was ready. She wanted to tell Kol that everything is ready when she noticed he's not with here anymore. She turned around for a minute just to talk with Elijah and he was gone. Well... Let's hope he remember that he owns her.

Kol couldn't stop himself. He has to see them. No matter what. He knew that it's total opposite what he said before... But he has to see what these witches did. He arrived at the place before Elijah and Marcel. He went inside the building. He immediately heard Klaus. He was screaming for Rebekah. But it didn't seemed to be worrying for her. More like Klaus would like to kill her. Kol went upstairs. And right in front of him were Niklaus. Klaus raise his head looking at Kol with surprise. His eyes went as big as they could.

-Another trick of you witch ? - He screamed again.

-Let Rebekah go Nik...

His brother looked at the witch with smirk. And attacked him. Kol was glad that his mother made him that powerful. He raised his hand and stopped his older brother. The hybrid snarled at him.

-What on earth is this? - He said with Anger.

-I don't want you to hurt Bekah Nik... That's all.

-You're dead. And you can't stop me whoever you are... Come on witch. You wanted me to hurt Rebekah what is it ?

Kol looked at him with disguise. He shook his head. Unbelievable.

-You don't get it Nik... Well.. Elijah at least tried to apologize to me. I was stupid for counting you would do the same... Well... Die in hell.

Kol waved his hand. Klaus went into the air and hit the wall. Then Kol snaped his fingers and around Kol were the ring of fire.

-It will gave Rebekah time to escape. Nice chat big Brother.


	5. Chapter 5

_So well. I know that I didn't upload since a long time but I had an writter block. But I hope you'll enjoy new chapter._

* * *

><p>Kol left the hospital. He was suprised when he saw Sophie near the gate. She looked at him like she was waiting for the answers.<p>

-We had a deal that we're not doing anything until we figure out everything. Why did you have to change it?

-They are my siblings Sophie… I couldn't let Klaus to kill Rebekah. You had sister… You understand..

-I do Kol.. I really do. And since we're talking about this… What ideas do you have about Monique ?

Kol smiled.

-It's actually really simple. You have to take over the witches in French quarter.

-What ? Are you crazy ? They're going to kill me.

Kol smile turned even bigger.

-And I wonder how? We're one of the most powerful witches in history. And you also Devereoux. Show them that you're in charge. Not some dead witches that think they can do whatever they want.

She nodded.

-And what about you?

-Well…I still have to deal with my siblings.

* * *

><p>Klaus was standing next to Genevieve<p>

-How on earth that happened? And why you didn't tell me… You didn't felt that Kol is back ? And he is a witch ? I want to…

-Relax Klaus…. Let me deal with Kol. He is a witch now. And I know how to deal with witches. But… Rebekah escaped you…

-Not for long… I will find her when I will be sure that another of my siblings isn't conspiring against me.

-Well.. You don't have to look far away. I cast a spell on her. She won't be able to leave New Orlean unless she want to kill Marcel.

Klaus smilled at her and touched her cheek.

-You're the best alliance I could ever think about.

-I know – she responded. – And how about we will be more than allies?

Klaus didn't say any more world. He just kissed her.

* * *

><p>Rebekah was sitting next to Marcel in the car. She was starring at the window. Few minutes and they'll leave New Orlean. The place that she was hoping to be her home again. A place that was Marcel's home. And now they have to run and watch their backs. Even that some kind of fire stopped Klaus she knew that it won't hold him for long. And Genevieve .. She didn't want her to get hurt. She just had to do something… But now it's over. Her life is now an never-ending running. But it's okay… At least she have Marcel now. She saw the sign of New Orlean, and suddenly Marcel yelled. His eyes was filled with pain. He drop the steering wheel. Their car just hit the tree.<p>

-Marcel – She yelled. And then she saw her phone ringing.

-Hello sister. – Klaus voice was full with anger… and with his typical evil-self.

-What do you want Nik ?

-Well. I'm wondering did you already tried to leave New Orlean. I hope that Marcel is okay. I'd hate seeing him hurt by someone else.

-What did you to ?

-OH… I didn't do anything. I just got help from an old friend of yours.

She didn't respond with any word. That bitch… She will rip her head off.

-If you want him to be free, come tonight to the cementary. You have a trial waiting for you.

* * *

><p>Klaus was starring at Elijah and Rebekah behind him. His traitor sister… She wasn't even pretending that she is sorry for what she has done. It's over… If she would beg him, maybe, maybe he could forgave her but in that case. There is no way. She don't deserved it. He will punish her for her crimes. He looked at his siblings with anger and hate.<p>

-Rebekah Mikaelson you're accused of betraying your own blood.

He was going to start talking when he saw someone entering the graveyard. It was Kol. He looked at him with smirk.

-So… I see we're talking about betrayal.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebekah looked at Kol with absolute suprise. Klaus gave him a look full of anger. Only Elijah seemed to be not touched by his showing up. He smiled at other three.

-So who first want to talk about it ? You Elijah ? Do you have any remorse by doing completely nothing ? Or you think only Nik deserves forgiveness and redemption? Or what about you Bekah ? My body didn't even get a time to get gold when you choose to have alliance with people that killed your own blood ? And of Course Nik... Well... At first I thought that you were touched by my death... But you let them live, so I'm not really sure why did you act like you care.

Klaus rushed at him but Kol raised his hand.

-Don't you even try Nik... I'm not sure what exactly are my powers now... But I'm curious to find out.

Klaus stopped with his brother power roared. He wasn't able to move. Rebekah moved few steps into his direction. She wasn't smiling. She was more terrified and shocked.

-Kol... How did you manage to come back?

He didn't answered her. Only looked at her with disdain. He felt hatred against his siblings. He wanted to hurt them. He wanted to see them curled up because of the pain he wanted them to feel. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something. But suddenly he didn't know what. He looked at them with hate and sadness in his eyes. He waved his hand causing all three of them hitting the tomb. Then he turned around and left the graveyard. Near the gate he turned to them once again.

-Well... I'll let you have your little trial. So... No vampire will be able to leave this place in next 24 hours. Have fun.

And that was his last words to originals.

* * *

><p>Sophie was standing in opposite to Genevieve and the other witches. The ginger haired with was angry. How on earth it happened. Sophie was dead. Monique killed her. How could she be alive. But she wasn't a ghost that for sure. And she was sure that it ancestors didn't want this little traitor to come back. And she demanded a control of the coven. How dare she...<p>

-And why would we gave you any power over this coven. You're a traitor...

Sophie smiled.

-Well... If the ancestors didn't want me here I wouldn't be here right ? You can ask Monique. She has a connection to them.

Monique looked down. Ancestors didn't bring her down. But they told her not to stand against her aunt this time. Some other powers must be involved here. And the ancestors weren't sure who has enough power to bring her back. So without any choice Monique nodded her head.

-That's what I thought - Sophie said with smile. - Any other problems Genevieve? Because I'm guessing you're in hurry to jump to the one original vampire bad.

The other witch looked at her with disbelief and disguise.

-I was going to found out what are his plans... We need to know what his going to do...

-Well.. Go on. - Sophie smiled. - So anyone else thinks I'm not a good person for leader.

As she was expecting none said anything.

-Good.

Now she was going to find Kol and thanked him. She left a store and went to a her bar. Then she was Kol with drink in his hand. She went closer to warlock.

-Shouldn't you be with your siblings? You said you had some plan.

-Well... I wasn't able to do it. I'm not Nik... I'm not hurting my own blood. Well I tried once killing Bekah... But it was because she wanted to bring Silas back... But even then I knew that I couldn't do it.

She want behind bar and grabbed one bottle and gave him another drink.

-Tell me how was New Orlean when you were here before?

He smiled to memories. He came back from his little trip to Europe and heard that his siblings build their own city. So he wanted to see what was it like. But it turned out that it wasn't such a brilliant idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Kol smiled at thought of the old New Orlean. Finn told him that the rest of his siblings created the city. At first he didn't believe him. Nik created everyone? Sound definitely like something his older brother wouldn't do. Before coming to the city he was spending time with the coven of witches in France. He asked them to do a little spell and they confirmed the story. He haven't seen them a long time. And he was curious of New Orlean. He haven't been there before. I mean... He was in the coffin when they arrived here for the first time, so when he was release he didn't feel like sticking around.

-"So? What was it ? " - Sophie repeated the question.

-"Well... There weren't definitely that kind of bars darling " - He answered taking the bottle.

-"You're not going to pay for this aren't you ?"

He didn't even bother to answer. His mind went back to memories. At first Bekah was happy to see him, Elijah... was Elijah. Wasn't specially glad, but was OK. Nik... He took him for the trip. Introduce him to the city. Both of them drunk so much this night that Kol wasn't sure how much of this trip was real and what wasn't. They spend some nice time for the few days. And then like always everything went into hell. What a surprise...

-"KOL !"

He raised his head to Sophie. The glass in his hand exploded. He felt pain and saw blood on his hand. He sighed... Well healing was a good cause. He must think about some kind of spell to gain this again. Sophie found the first aid kid and started to bandage his hand.

-"You ok ? "

He nodded. Memories after that weren't his favorite.

-"I have to go"

Before she could do something he run out. She looked after him worried. She was wondering how was he dealing with memories of thousand years. Well... He couldn't turn them off like a vampire. So... It must have affected him.

* * *

><p>His steps took him to the house. There were no guards or anyone that would like to stop him. Good. He wasn't in mood. He went inside. To his old room. It wasn't his for a long time... But. It was still his. Here Nik told him that he was happy to have his baby brother back, Bekah talked to him about Marcel. Well even Elijah was discussing with him about literature. Room still was in old style. The old furniture's, a painting he bought from a little witch he just met. He heard a move and turned around. In front of him stand a woman. Dark haired, with pretty face. And pregnant.<p>

-"You lost darling ? OR this is some weird kind of abortion ? "

She looked at him with total surprise, that changed into anger.

-"And who are you ?! Because... I live at this house and haven't seen you ever"

-"What ? Why would they kept a Pregnant Girl here? "

-"Well... None of your business. And now I'd like to get some sleep so get the hell out of my room"

Unbelievable. She wanted to kick him out. So it looked like she was really living here. That's interesting.

-"Why are you defending her? She tried to kill me! She called our Father here and yet you still defend her ?"

-"Calm down Niklaus... This is not the time to fight each other. You let her go. So let go all of your anger on her"

Kol went to them. Both of his brother looked at him. He wanted to ask what they were talking about but Nik grab his throat and pull him to the wall.

-"Give me one good reason why shouldn't I kill you right now ?"

He started to struggle. He couldn't breathe.

-"N... Nik..."

Klaus let him fall on the floor. Angry. Elijah was with them ready to stopped the fight.

-"NIKLAUS ! Tell your bitch to end her spell." - It was Rebekah.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, i Know that i didn't wrote for a while but I'm back. So what do you think about this chapter? <em>


	8. Chapter 8

Rebekah, Elijah , Niklaus and Kol went into the living room. Kol was standing near the window. He was again focused on memories. Elijah tried to mediate between Klaus and Rebekah. Both of them were shouting at each other and accusing of betrayal, lying, cheating and all the problems that happened to their family all these years.

-"Kol."- Kol turned his face to Elijah who spoke. - " If Genevieve said that she broke the spell do you might have an idea who could do this ?"

The tone of his voice suggested that Kol was the one to blame. The witch raise an eyebrow. That was fast. Of course he accused him of doing it. What an suprise. Rebekah and Nik were also looking at him waiting for his answer.

-"Good to know" - he only said and direct his steps to the door.

-"Where are you going ? "

-"Well if I am here only to hear that it has to be me who did this, because in this city there are no witches that could hate you right Bekah ? "

When no one answered he only shake his head.

-"Wait Kol"

This time it was Klaus who opened his mouth.

-"This is the home of all our family. I want you to stay here."

He definitely didn't see that one coming. So he just stood there.

-"Come... You must be tired, and I'm sure we have some empty room"

Elijah and Rebekah waited for Klaus to come back. When he did, the blonde attacked him with shouting about Klaus loosing his mind. Then she started to yelling about not letting her go out of the town, and finally started to rebuke everything he ever did. But before she could get to even half of it he snapped her neck.

-"Niklaus"

Elijah wasn't surprised by the act of his younger brother, but still it was irritated. At least he didn't had dagger this time. Or white oak stake. Klaus turned around to him.

-"I didn't want her to wake up Kol"

Elijah raised an eyebrow. That was something new.

-"And why is that?"

-"I want him here... I want him on my side"

-"And dear Brother, did you thought for a moment that he can use this power on one of us ?

-"Yeah... It did but if he isn't here we can't even watch him. Now we at least know where he is and what might be his plans"

-"And what about Haley?"

On that question Klaus didn't respond. He hoped that Kol didn't do anything do Haley even if he wants to hurt them. But well... It was Kol. You never know what he would do. He could suddenly get bored and decide god only know what... And now when he is a warlock. He even had more options. Then, the whole house shake. Like it was an earthquake. Both of them looked at each other and went into room when Kol was sleeping. And he was sleeping, but it looked like his power worked even then.

-"Kol Wake up "

Elijah went closer to the warlock and shake him. Kol opened his eyes and unconsciously used his power on Elijah which cause him hitting the wall. When Kol realized who waked him up he put Elijah down.

-"Sorry Lijah"

-"What was it Kol ? Did you tried to bury us alive ?"

-" I was sleeping, why are you looking at me ? "

-"What are you doing here Kol "

Klaus started to loose patience. His younger brother was always a pain in the ass, but now he was even more.

-"I'm so glad that you missed me " Kol answered with typical for him smirk. Klaus went closer to him.

-"tell me... Or I'll tear your liver , and now you can't survive that"

Kol smiled, and then Klaus ended up on the floor.

-"You will do what ? Don't threat me Nik... It didn't worked before and it's not going to start now"

Then Kol turned his head. In the middle of the room was Esther. She get closer to him.

-"Come on Son... You know what you have to do. Don't make me doing something I don't want to"

-"What are you talking about ? "

-"If you don's start or at least come up with some plan, I'll have to find someone. You remember David and Elizabeth ? I'm thinking that Finn will soon find them "

Kol looked at her terrified. No... It can't be happening. And what could he do to them... They were dead. But so was she...

-"Mother... Please"

She didn't answered just faded. Elijah looked at his younger brother. So did Klaus.

-"Did you just told mother ?"


End file.
